


Where do we go...?

by Princess_andromeda



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Amnesia, Crack?, Gen, M/M, Semi-UA
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 02:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8310871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_andromeda/pseuds/Princess_andromeda
Summary: Ahora la idea de buscar a su hermana perdida no le parecía tan desalentadora; ahora tenía quien le acompañara.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Os seré sincera, esto tiene mucho de estar publicado, pero no aquí. Quise darle las correciones ortográficas que obviamente necesita y esta oportunidad es perfecta. :3 Es, personalmente, uno de mis favoritos, no sé por qué, pero lo es. Me pregunto si Seyca-chan lo leerá aquí.
> 
> Matane!

Sus ojos se abrieron al ver quién la había salvado, el ángel más leal a su hermana la había protegido de un flechazo mortal por parte de la diosa de la caza; al instante éste cayó al piso, más herido de lo que había estado antes.

La acción de Tōma podría fácilmente ser interpretada como traición, y no era para menos, se interpuso ante el ataque de una diosa olímpica.

Seiya le observaba perplejo, no esperaba que él fuera a sacrificar su vida por Saori cuando él estaba más que dispuesto a hacerlo, y por eso mismo le debía estar muy agradecido.

A partir de que llegó Apolo todo se volvió confuso para él, recordaba haber dicho que protegería a Saori-san con su vida, recordaba haber encendido su cosmos e incluso recuerda el enorme resplandor que el dios del astro rey emanaba, lo que no recordaba era el por qué de repente se encontrara despidiéndose de Saori mientras ésta le observaba con una sonrisa deseándole suerte; tampoco recordaba el por qué se sentía tan tranquilo, flotando.

Sus pies lo dirigieron hasta un pueblo, él ni siquiera se fijó, solamente se dejó guiar por un sentimiento inexplicable; frente suyo se encontraba lo que parecía ser un restaurante, entró y trató de quitarse la Pandora box de su espalda, solo que ésta ya no se encontraba detrás de él, decidió restarle importancia al asunto y sentarse en la barra.

—Una soda por favor —el cantinero asintió y se dio vuelta para atender su orden.

Al lado suyo se encontraba bebiendo un chico de unos cuantos años mayor que él, cabello corto, lacio y de un castaño muy cercano al pelirrojo que le cubría pequeña parte de los ojos, su rostro era anguloso y atractivo, era alto y esbelto desde el punto de vista del menor.

—¿Sucede algo? —le preguntó éste al notarse observado.

—¿Eh? N-no, nada... —bajó su vista a su bebida... ¿en que momento se la habían traído? De un segundo a otro se encontraba en silencio incómodo, Seiya al ser inquieto por naturaleza rompió con él—. Mi nombre es Seiya —el otro lo miró extrañado, era raro que alguien dijera eso de la nada, a pesar de eso sólo suspiró y se limitó a responder.

—El mío Tōma —se volvió a concentrar en su vaso, Seiya sintió un sobresalto, aquel nombre le sonaba familiar, pero no sabía de dónde—, y dime, ¿qué hace un niño como tú en un lugar como este? —el menor se soprendió de lo directa que era la pregunta y dudó un poco en contestar.

—Oh, yo estaba buscando a mi hermana mayor, la perdí cuando era pequeño debido a situaciones desafortunado —desvió su vista, cada vez se preguntaba más si su hermana seguía con vida o si debería rendirse de una vez.

—Qué coincidencia —dijo el pelirrojo meciendo su vaso con sus manos— yo hacía justamente lo mismo —esto sorprendió aun más a Seiya— apenas te conozco pero, ¿qué dices si vamos los dos juntos a buscarlas? —Tōma se levantó de su asiento y pagó por la bebida de ambos al tiempo que le extendía una mano al castaño—. ¿Aceptas? 

—Sí —respondió después de pensarlo durante unos minutos, no sabía el por qué pero aquel chico le inspiraba confianza y le hacía sentirse seguro.

Ahora la idea de buscar a su hermana perdida no le parecía tan desalentadora; ahora tenía quien le acompañara.

Como si fuera su propio ángel enviado desde el cielo.


End file.
